1. Field
The technology relates to a shift register and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to a shift register in a driving circuit for an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device has a pixel array arranged in a matrix form near intersections of data and scan lines.
The pixel array is driven by a scan driving unit supplying scan signals to the scan lines and a data driving unit supplying data signals to the data lines.
The scan driving unit has a shift register that sequentially outputs scan signals to the scan lines so as to select pixels which receive a data signal supplied for each line in the pixel array.
The shift register includes stages each having a plurality of transistors.
However, when leakage current caused by off-current of a transistor or the like is generated in the shift register, the output of the shift register may be unstable.